Just lie to me
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: sometime's lie's are healthy. he dint want the rest of the truth, he just wanted to be lied to. NickXGreg.


1

Just Lie To Me

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any other thing's except my theory that Loki and Balder were lover's that loved each other greatly, like bordering on unhealthy.

Summary: He didn't want the truth. He just wanted to be lied to.

* * *

Nick was driving at top speed to get to a certain crime scene that was being processed by Greg and Sara. Sara had called telling him that the killer was there. Sara was cut off though and he was now racing not only for Sara but Greg as well. The killer was after Greg after all. Nick slammed the breaks and ran to the Warehouse at top speed courting around the dead cop's.

"Please be okay." he chanted. He slowed to hult as he peeked around the corner to see what was going on.

_-- warehouse scene —_

"So brother I finally catch you." said the killer who was Greg's twin brother. He and Greg where circling each other.

"What do you want Nótt Sól?" Greg asked in tone Nick never heard before.

"Why isn't it obvious. Im here to take you home or away. We can be together again. Like it was meant to be." Nótt Sól said. He looked at Greg sadly.

"Im not going anywhere. I made my life here." Greg said calmly shaking his head in the negative.

"And what of I. Begot to wander all alone for centuries as you lolly about. Forced to watch order forced to live with out my dark chaotic brother. What of I your brother? What hast come to you to forget me, Dagr Máni? You will not leave me again." Nótt Sól cried out.

"My name is Greg Sanders now. As your name is also different, right Baldr?" Greg said back, with pure calm as if he has dealt with this.

"Ah but your middle name, your original it is Loki. Please come with me. We can go home. Pappa and father miss us." Baldr said feebly.

"I'll not go with you. please leave here. You scare my friend's and you will be aressted." Greg bit out. Baldr laughed at that.

"You make me laugh. They can not hold me such as those gun's do not harm me." Baldr laughed than got a dark look "now come with me Loki. Or I regret to say I will become violent. I don't want to hurt you Brother but im so lost and so incomplete. Don't you miss when it was us all the time always together. Night and day, chaos and order, moon and sun." Baldr said pleadingly.

"I do miss it. But I have life here. I cannot go with you Baldr." Greg said again sadly. Baldr growled and his face became filled with anguish..

" you leave me no choice." he said before charging at Greg. A ball of light appeared in his hand. Greg moved quicker though and just as Baldr turned around to shoot his light Greg shot out a ball of pure Shadow but had a silvery tint in it. It caused an explosion and Sara who was gagged went flying as well, the gag releasing from her as well. She watched in horrid aw as Greg and his twin fought. Both ferocious and yet matched. When one attacked the other defended and vis versa.

"Why, Dagr Máni, why? Why wont you come with me?" Baldr shouted out. Tear's, rage and unbearable pain absorbing him.

"Because I love!" Greg shouted out. " I love Nótt Sól! I love so bad it hurts me. I would never leave you willingly it hurts me as well. But I love and for him I shall stay. No matter if I must watch and hurt more. It's enough that I love. What would he say if he to know what I am, what I do. I am god of chaos. god, guardian, mother and father of all things dark and wicked. I am everything he hates and wish's to be rid of. Murderer's are my children, psychos and the like. What say you that I tell him. What say you I do. He who put's away my children filed with the lovely darkness and chaos that is part of me. What say you I tell him I have cause in some of the most major tragedies and such throughout history." Greg yelled falling into his Brother's arm's in tears.

"What say I brother? I say I am sorry. I say forgive me, and I say that you just told him for he is standing there helping the woman." Baldr said sadly. Greg turned around and gasped.

"Nicky." Greg whispered. Nick looked over at Greg. He was about to open is mouth when Greg shook his head and disappeared in a column of shadows.

"Greg wait!" Nick yelled.

"Fear not Nickolias, for he has fled to his home. I shall talk to him. Meet up with him after you are done here.

Nick was about to ask about the name Greg's brother called him but he just nodded and watched as the other brother disappeared in a column of immense bright light.

_later_

"Nicky I..." Greg said as he stared at the man standing in his living room.

"Don't, I don't care. I love you to." Nick said quietly with a gulp. ' wow that was easy, I think I just pissed myself.' he thought.

"But you have to know, I mean I.." Greg said but was cut off again.

"No I don't. It's okay." Nick said.

" Nicky I ..." Greg was about to talk again but slumped and fell onto the couch where Nick sat next to him and held him.

" just lie to me Greg. I know the truth and I don't really wanna know anymore. Just lie to me." Nick said softly.

"As long as you lie to me. Well not all the time but... you know." Greg stumbled. Nick chuckled.

"Yea I do." Nick said. Before they drifted Nick nodded at Baldr who stood in a corner, he nodded back and disapeared.

End...

" Nick your gonna have to meet the family." Greg mumbled. Nick's eye's shot open in Shock and Horror.

okay that's it. i was having a mythology moment.


End file.
